The Phantom's Accomplice
by vanessahstar1
Summary: Madame Giry's vacation to London goes wrong when she hears a noise; this could be the chance to save a life and potentially the entire opera house unless jealousy and a hidden secret get in the way.
1. Chapter 1

I felt the pain. Strangely, it didn't feel like torture. If I couldn't be with this man, I would die by his hand as so many others had. At times like this, it seemed strange to think I was promoting cannibalism, like my heart was at war with my body and mind.

As I began to lose consciousness, the oven door creeked open and I felt myself being lifted out of it. I looked up, expecting to see Mr. Todd holding me, but he was not there. Of course. He would have forgotten me wouldn't he? And these hands were too gentle. The world was dark briefly, then slowly returned to focus.

I had no idea where I was. But the woman that had saved my life was by my side. Her hand was in my own, but I could barely feel it. "Madame?"

I stared up at her, trying to speak, to tell her I was alright. I didn't know her, but I was certain she had saved my life. I looked around, trying to figure out where I was. This didn't look like the bakehouse; it didn't even look like anywhere on Fleet Street.

She smiled at me. "We're going home. To Paris. To the Opera Populaire. You'll be safe there Madame. I was on vacation; I heard you scream and… I went in to see if you were alright. When I got down there, I saw the oven shut. Shoulda reported him, but I was focused on saving your life. I have a friend that can help with that when we're home. For now though, rest. I've been told that's what you need.

I grimaced, trying to move my hand to hold hers though I couldn't grasp it. Was it broken from my struggle with the door? Or was this just a result of the fire? Either way, I would wait for her to say I could try and do something. One thing was certain though, one way or another. If those burns didn't heal like I wanted them to, my baking days were over. There would be no redemption, no chance to prove I wanted to be what most people called truly good. If this didn't heal, my legacy would be that of the woman who baked others into pies. But I had learned my lesson now. Fire could change a person both inside and out.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't remember when we made it to France. I don't even remember what the opera house looked like the first time I was inside it. But once again, the woman was by my side when I woke. It was the middle of the night, and I was beginning to think she would stay by my side until I could manage to at least speak. Didn't she need rest too? Maybe, I thought, she had slept on the journey from England like I had.

Strangely, she wasn't alone. A man knelt on my other side though I couldn't see him clearly, partly due to the white mask hiding half of his face. Our eyes met, and I realized he was pitying me. But this wasn't just pity. Something in his eyes seemed to say he understood my pain.

Finally, the woman spoke. "Eric will look after you Madame. At least until morning. But you can't tell anyone he was here whenever you recover enough to. This is our secret." With that, she was gone and Eric and I were alone.

She was good to me. I knew that. If we were at this Opera Populaire she had called it, that probably meant I wouldn't have to wait as long for these burns to heal as much as they would. But why was this man, Eric, a secret? And what was under that mask?

We looked at each other for several minutes before he took my hand in his own and began to sing. It was unlike anything I had ever heard before. The song was beautiful, both sad and full of love, and his voice captured the wonder of it perfectly. I never cared for opera. But if the people here could sing like Eric was—if he was one of them—maybe I could find love for it some day.


	3. Chapter 3

"E-Eric?" It had been several weeks since the accident, and the burns were healing like they should have been. Each day I had come to look forward to seeing the woman whose name I had learned was Madame Giry though she still didn't know mine for certain, her daughter Meg occasionally coming with her. And at night, Eric would come to my room when everyone was asleep. He never took off his mask, but I was determined he would some day. He would often sing to me in the night when I felt pain or dreamed of the fire, yet he spoke of a girl called Christine. Meg spoke of her too, but that was different. I hated to admit it, but I was jealous of this Christine who held such a high place in Eric's heart.

When I spoke his name, he looked at me and smiled. "Madame? Are you alright?"

I returned the smile without hesitation. "I… I can speak. O-Of course I am. A-And… Nellie will do."

He nodded. "Well Nellie… I was hoping this day would come soon. Can you sing too?"

I turned so I couldn't see his face, unwilling t o see how much the response would hurt one of my only companions. "Well… yes. But I never have cared for opera. Too loud for my liking. And high. But that ballet Madame Giry talks about sounds much better."

He laughed and took me into his arms, carrying me to the stage and letting me lean against him as he started to sing, the melody just as pure as any he had ever played. There were high points, yes. But Eric made them sound more wonderful than anything I had ever heard. And part of me couldn't help but wonder. Could Mr. Todd have done this? I knew he could sing, but would he be able to sing this piece like Eric could?

I was pulled from the revery as he stopped singing and I realized I was supposed to pick up where he had stopped. "I don't-"

He smiled a little. "I'm working on this piece for Christine. But I haven't figured out what she should say. And Nellie look at me. This is still opera. And I can tell you're loving it."

I blinked. It was opera. But it was opera unlike anything I had ever heard. Yet the beauty of it faded as he spoke. Christine! He was writing this song for Christine and expecting me to pick words for her to sing! Well fine. I would give him words. "Think of me. Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye. Remember me-"

He frowned, taking my hands in his own. "Nellie I do love that song. But it was already written. In Hannibal."

"Were they? Sorry. I'm just not much of a composer. But there might be something…" An idea had popped into my head as we spoke. He clearly knew operas well; I had known those words had been written but simply needed to test him. If I couldn't trick him, I would have to simply avoid giving Christine anything to sing. And my past could help there. "But you'll soon learn that ideas just sort of… appear. And well, I just had one. Don't suppose this place has a harmonium does it?"

He smiled a little and lead me to the piano, letting me sit on the bench and lay my hands on the keys. "No, but will this do until I can get you one?"

I nodded and closed my eyes. The piano wasn't my favorite instrument, but I could play it if the occasion demanded. "There was a barber and his wife. And he was beautiful. A proper artist-"

Again, Eric cut me off. "How does this tie in to what I sang? It sounds like you're trying to start composing a whole new opera. It's beautiful, don't get me wrong. But it's also abrupt."

I bowed my head. "It doesn't tie in. I was just… when you sang I couldn't help but think of someone. A friend. A very dear friend."

He nodded, opening his mouth to speak, probably to question me before he saw the time. "Come. We must get you to your room. And I must go home." I sighed, letting him carry me back to my room though I wanted to stay by him and remoniss about my lost love. They were so different, yet they were also so similar. He turned to go but then turned back. "Oh and Nellie? Get Madame Giry to tell you about The Phantom Of the Opera. That's an important legend around here." With that, he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Meg that entered my room the next morning and set a tray down gently. But I decided I couldn't wait. The Phantom Of the Opera sounded intriguing, and I wondered why Eric would ask me to learn about it. "Meg? Tell me about the Phantom Of the Opera."

She stiffened but nodded, slowly beginning the story. "Well… he's a ghost that haunts this opera house. We call him the Phantom.. or just the Opera Ghost. They say his skin is like yellow parchment… that a great black hole serves as the nose that never grew."

I nodded, trying to imagine this Opera Ghost but failing. Yet there was something about him, something that reminded me of myself and made me wonder what the people of London would say if I returned. "Go on."

She nodded and continued, her hand raised to shield her against some invisible force. "You must be always on your guard or he will catch you with his magical lasso. Those who speak of what they know find too late that prudent silence is wise. Keep your hand at the level of your eyes." She turned even more serious, if that was possible. I had never seen Meg frightened, yet she was. "A few months ago… he killed someone. And he favors Christine over Carlotta. But you know what? We're having a masquerade tonight to celebrate the new season… why don't you join us? Maybe you can meet Christine! I'm sure she'll be there!"

I blinked, caught off guard by the change of topic but also by what she had just said. "He… He favors her? I'd leave Paris if I was that girl I would. Don't need to be associated with a murderer now does she? Has been awhile since my last party though. Mr. T wasn't much for those. But masquerades require a mask. Don't exactly have one of them lyin around."

Meg grinned and produced a mask just like Eric's. "Which is why I was prepared. Eric and my mother knew you wouldn't have one. Oh but we also need to find a fancy new dress! A-And maybe I can show you around later and…" I wasn't listening anymore as I took the mask. It fit perfectly though I winced a little as it touched my scars. Maybe this was Eric's way of apologizing for last night? Or maybe he just wanted me to meet Christine. That was something I couldn't wait to do.

By the time it was time for the ball to start, Meg had shown me every part of the Opera Populaire she knew of and so many people I could hardly remember the names. Except for one. Carlotta Giudicelli was the one person I had no trouble remembering; she had insisted on performing an aria from Il Muto when we met. Her voice was good, it was true. But the whole ordeal was more than I could take. It was a relief to be back in my room and slipping into a black gown that Eric had apparently insisted I wore for the occasion. If I didn't know him and his love for Christine, I would have thought he was asking me to this ball without saying so directly or even making an appearance. Maybe love was finally going my way for the first time in years.

It didn't take long for me to find Christine Daae; Meg and the rest of her friends were crowded around her when they weren't dancing. I guessed the person next to her had to be Raoul; Meg had said they left together after the performance of Il Muto during which the Phantom struck. I looked around for Eric but went to meet Christine when I couldn't find him. Then again, how could you find anyone when they were all masked?

"Christine! Is that you? This is… this is an honor. I've heard so much about you; it's nice to finally get to meet the girl behind the love and admiration."

She looked at me, frowning a little. "You're not my Angel. I don't know who you are, but-"

Meg smiled, skipping over to us. "This is Nellie Lovett… she's kind of a friend of my mother's. Guess you could say that."

I smiled a little. "Antoinette sort of saved my life back in London. But I've heard all about you Christine. And all the best things."

Raoul walked over and took her hand. "Lovett did you say? We were just in London. No relation to the missing baker from Fleet Street?"


	5. Chapter 5

I stepped back as he spoke, frowning. I had never thought of what to say if someone recognized me. If I lied, they could find out the truth later. But if I didn't, they could have me sent back to London and tried. Of course, it would be a good way to make everyone listen to my story about Mrs. Moony using pussy cats, which she had been, but I wasn't ready to die. Not by the hands of people I didn't know.

Fortunately, everyone was distracted by a new guest much different than the rest of us. As he came down the stairs to join us, I saw Christine tense. Was this the Opera Ghost that so fancied her? He didn't look like a ghost; in fact, there was something familiar about him. When he spoke, it all became clear. "Why so silent good monsieurs? Did you think that I had left you for good? Have you missed me good monsieurs? I have written you an opera."

I looked at Christine, then the man, then back to Christine. "This Opera Ghost. Is his name-"

Madame Giry was by my side in what appeared to be seconds, leading me away from Christine and the ring around her neck, clearly an engagement ring. "Madame we don't need to bring her into this. If anything, we need to keep her out of it."

I looked at her as the opera was thrown to one of the managers and Christine was called forward, the chain taken from her before the Opera Ghost left us. "Let me look at that opera later. Alright Antoinette?"

She stared at me, trying to decide what to make of this. "If you're calling me Antoinette, I'm going to need a name Madame Lovett."

Before I could give it to her, Raoul was by my side. "You never got to answer my question."

I backed away from him, trying to hide a scowl and relieved when Antoinette caught his attention instead, allowing me to run after where the "Phantom" had gone. He had moved quickly; I was caught in the panic of people trying to flee the party. Finding him would be nearly impossible unless I could make a big enough scene to catch his attention. And then I saw the perfect opportunity. Carlotta was with her companion as always, and she was directly in my path to leave the room. "Señora! That was very wrong of him… you should be playing the lead! You are our primadonna!"

She turned and looked at me, smiling triumphantly as I moved toward her. "Sí. Sí. You got sense. Christine Daae doesn't have the voice."

I tilted my head, smiling a little. "Well how about this? Maybe Christine would allow a contest. To see who should be the lead in this opera. But now, to select the right piece, I'm going to need to actually see the opera."

Carlotta called over one of the managers, Andre she said his name was, and had him give me the opera. Really this was just a good excuse to look through it and confirm my suspicions, but I was almost relieved to find the piece I had been searching for, returning to the cast list to match the part with a name. "Will Signor Piangi be Don Juan for our two primadonnas?"

To my delight, Carlotta's companion came forward to study the piece I had chosen, a duet between Don Juan and Amenta near the end. "Don Juan Triumphant is new. We have had no rehearsal for this opera."

I couldn't help but smile a little. "Come on then. I think I know exactly how our composer wants it to sound."


	6. Chapter 6

(Sorry this chapter took so long to post. School and the holidays sort of took up most of my time. But I should have more time now.)

Piangi and I went to the piano and took our places. Closing my eyes, I began to play the song Erik had sung the night before, trying to capture that same emotion as I demonstrated how the piece was to be done, trying to hide how my voice quivered at the end of his section and I returned to the beginning. Not yet having had a chance to become familiar with the character of Don Juan, Piangi struggled to capture the feeling I had managed to put into it. Eventually, I opened my eyes and looked down at what had been written for Christine's character, Amenta.

But when I went to sing the words, assuming they would be styled similar to the proceeding verses, they did not come. Instead, I slammed the book shut and shook my head in defeat, if for nothing else than to keep from ripping the song out of it and leaving the opera incomplete. "I… I can't do it. I'm.. I'm sorry."

I ran from the room, not caring that I nearly collided with Raoul in the process until he took me aside. "Madame, I believe we got interrupted-"

I pulled back, glaring at him. "I can't deal with this right now! Any of it! She was my cousin okay? And that was Nettie, not Nellie." I turned and fled, locking my room and curling up to sob on the bed, the song echoing in my mind. I knew better than to lie to our patron, or I should have, but it was impossible to think about my old life tonight. I remembered how Meg had said Erik helped decide what I would wear to the ball and glared. Was he really inconsiderate like this? To ask a woman to a ball indirectly and then give another woman his attention? If so, I would make him sorry, even if was this Phantom Of the Opera everyone else feared.


	7. Chapter 7

(And I think we will shift to Christine's perspective for this chapter and simply leave Mrs. Lovett to try and sort out her anger with Erik and hopefully get a little sleep in the process.)

I was distraught. The Phantom had written an opera for us to perform, and he expected me to star in it. If I did, I was certain he would take me. But how could I refuse? And then there was the secret I had been keeping from Raoul since before we left London. And right as I had that thought, there he stood looking both confused and a little grim. "I spoke to Madame Giry's guest. She says the baker is her cousin… and that her name was Nettie."

I shook my head, frowning. "No… I remember. It was Nellie. And… Raoul, there's something I haven't told you. About someone I met in London. I… I gave her some of my money… but you have to understand. She was so bad off. I doubt she could provide for herself."

He stared at me, struggling to understand. "What is this Little Lotte? What have you been hiding? I thought we weren't doing that."

I nodded. "I know. And we're not. I was hungry… just intended to go in and get something to eat before I was supposed to meet you the week before we came back here. But when I saw her… and when I saw the pie… I couldn't help it. So I gave her extra money so she could at least afford a little meat. She knew a lot about Mrs. Lovett. They were competitors before she disappeared you see."

He nodded, listening. Slowly, hesitantly, I told him the story of the baker I had met. Her name was Mrs. Moony, and for the last days I had spent in London, we had become very close. She had told me secretly how she would love to be able to come to Paris with us and watch one of my operas, but we both knew that might not happen for awhile. We had both needed the company though, what with Raoul always being so busy with family and business matters and her having next to no customers besides me, though the extra money I was giving her was helping to change that. Every day I had gone into her shop and bought at least one pie, not because I liked them but because I could give her the money if I did and I understood she might not take it otherwise.

In exchange, she had been more than willing to tell me about her missing rival. While Mrs. Lovett had been suspicious of her sudden success—and she admitted there was cause to be—events had also worked the other way around. It happened that Mrs. Lovett had gained a new assistant one day, and as soon as he started making sales pitches to draw in customers, she had a great business Mrs. Moony couldn't compete with.

Raoul stopped me, frowning. "But there's nothing wrong with that. Is there?"

I sighed, breaking from the revery. "In her mind, there was." My decision was made, at least for the moment. I had no choice, at least if I wanted to be the good friend she thought I was. "Raoul, this is our chance to make her dream a reality. If anyone could tell us if Madame Giry's harboring a possible fugitive, it's Mrs. Moony. This opera is just the perfect excuse. You'll see to it she can get here for me won't you? As an early wedding present?"

He sighed and nodded, taking me gently. "Yes. For you Christine. But the Opera Ghost has to be our main priority. You understand that don't you?" I let him hold me as I nodded, slowly drifting off to sleep in his embrace.


	8. Chapter 8

The next few weeks were filled with rehearsals for the upcoming production. Christine and Piangi had been selected to play the lead roles, and it infuriated Carlotta. I stood with her, still angry with Erik for his betrayal. He had tried to reach out to me, but I was far from ready for that step. He had hurt me too badly for that.

I walked into rehearsal one day, more to watch than anything as I usually did, only to be confronted by our director, Monsieur Ryer. "Ms. Daaé is not well. I was going to cancel rehearsals until she returned, but she refuses to let it happen. She is insistent that you take her place Madame."

I nodded, content to wait and take my cues as they came though my voice was lower than Christine's and did not give the opera the same feeling as when she performed. If she wanted me to do this, I would do it and forget how much I hated her. But near the end of the rehearsal, I became suspicious. Piangi was onstage, but his companion was not. Instead, a masked figure stood by his side. I watched them, wishing to understand what was about to happen as I prepared for the dreaded duet Erik had written for Christine.

As Piangi started, we all watched the figure with him. "Passarino faithful friend

Once again recite the plan"

I think we were all expecting a male voice, but instead, we were greeted with a woman's voice from under the mask. I did not understand how, but somehow, this voice was somewhat familiar. If mine was lower than Christine's, this woman's was even lower than mine, yet she had clearly been untouched by flames. "Your young guest believes I'm you,

I, the master, you the man."

Piangi took up the scene once more, and I noticed something else. Whoever this woman was, she was looking backstage, not at him.  
When you met, you wore my cloak,

With my scarf you hid your face.

She believes she dines with me

In her master's borrowed place!

Furtively, we'll scoff and quaff,

Stealing what in truth is mine,

When it's late and modesty starts to mellow with the wine!"

Yes, she was indeed looking at us as she spoke the next lines, and I slipped closer, my hand edging toward her mask. "You come home!

I use your voice...

Slam the door like crack of doom!"

As Piangi took up the conversation again, my hand started to undo the woman's mask though she seemed to be absorbed in the exchange. "I shall say

Come hide with me!

Where oh where?

Of course, my room"

She started to continue as her mask fell away and I dropped it to the ground, waiting for her to turn so I could see her face. "Poor thing hasn't got a-" In that instant, she spun toward me and I froze, paralyzed with both shock and horror at the woman before me. As elaborately as she was dressed, I still knew her instantly. And in that moment, it all came together as our eyes met. If this woman was here, my time at the Opera Populare was over. They would surely throw me out before the day ended, much less before nightfall.


	9. Chapter 9

We stared at each other a moment, unaware of anyone else in the room. Finally, I got up the courage to speak. "What are you doing here?"

Mrs. Moony continued to watch me, and part of me wondered if she was trying to see into my soul. "I could ask you the same question now couldn't I? How are you even alive?"

I froze, desperate for someone I could open up to but not trusting her enough. "It's a long story. You first."

Mrs. Moony frowned. "Oh.. I was sort of just... looking for you."

I managed to laugh at the statement, not because it was truly funny but because I had secretly known all along. "Of course you were looking for me. I knew it. But who told you?"

She scoffed, remembering we had an audience before I did. "Here's a better question. Why shouldn't I tell everyone here who you are.. and what you are? You're going to take them down with you. All of them."

I frowned. "I'll give you 1000 francs not to. And free admission to this opera on opening night. I know it's not a lot, but please. We have to stop the Phantom... then you and I can sort out our differences."

She sighed heavily, clearly tired of the supposed Opera Ghost she didn't believe in. "Not you as well. Christine spoke of someone like that too."

I nodded. "It's true Mrs. Moony! I've seen him!"

Meg stepped forward, taking my side as I knew I could always count on her to. "We all have. It's not just a legend Madame!"

Mrs. Moony stared at us, the others slowly coming forward to take my side. "Okay! So we stop your ghost. But then you and I are going back to London."

I nodded, knowing this was the best deal I was likely to get from her. "Very well. If it must be, it must."


	10. Chapter 10

(Now to Christine again, at least for this chapter.)

I had gone to my father's grave while everyone else was rehearsing, both so Mrs. Lovett wouldn't find me and because I needed guidance. I had promised I would do this, both to rid the Opera Populare of the Phantom's influence and so Mrs. Moony could see one of my operas, but I was no longer sure I could do it. Unfortunately, the Phantom had followed me to the cemetery and battled with Raoul for my affection. Now, I knew I had no choice. Still, I was interested to find out what Mrs. Moony's staged intervention had uncovered and delighted when we went into the opera house and she came to greet us.

"Well," Raoul questioned. "Is it her?"

Mrs. Moony looked at him for a moment, then me. "What if it is? We have... we have a ghost."

"Yeah," I muttered. "Don't remind me."

Raoul sighed. "But if what you say about this woman is true,-"

Mrs. Moony cut him off, clearly tired of the discussion though it had just started. "If what I say about her is true, she could be our biggest asset. Maybe you don't see it, Viscount, but I do. We need someone with her... skillset."

I frowned. "I don't think you understand. The Phantom-"

Again, she stopped us. "wouldn't dare go near you if someone like her protects you. Trust me. Christine, Raoul, that's all I ask of you."

I looked between her and Raoul for a moment, frowning. "Fine. What's your plan?"


	11. Chapter 11

(And I think for the first time, Mrs. Moony will have a chapter.)

That night, it was impossible to sleep. Mrs. Lovett was alive, and I was defending her. And what was more, we were working together to take down a ghost.

Slowly, I stood and walked from my room, deciding to simply explore the opera house. Slowly, I made my way to Christine's dressing room and let myself in, instinctively moving to the mirror though, in truth, I had no idea why. As I ran my hand over the mirror, I felt something strange, almost like it wanted to open.

Moments later, I had managed to open a secret passage and walk through, not caring that I couldn't see where I was going. Someone was playing an organ; I would simply have to follow that. But just as suddenly as the music had started, it stopped and I froze, not daring to move for fear of falling. I heard someone coming closer and waited, a man's arms around me as he stopped and helped me into the boat he had apparently used to get here, though I noticed he seemed reluctant.

"You know you don't have to take me anywhere," I questioned, if for nothing else than to start conversation between us and maybe learn something about him.

He pulled me close as we neared the other side of the lake and I saw the candlelit path before us. "No. But you're a friend of Christine Daae's, yes?"

I nodded slowly, becoming uneasy in his presence. "Yes, but-"

He helped me from the boat and we started to walk toward the organ I had heard earlier. "And you were intrigued with my music, to the point you followed it until it stopped. I imagine you didn't want it to end."

I smiled despite myself, seemingly unable to hide anything from him. "Yes. It was the most beautiful thing I've heard in awhile. I don't hear much music you see... I never really realized I needed it until Raoul had me brought here."

He nodded, helping me sit by him as he lay his hands back on the keys. "I've wanted to talk to you all day Mrs. Moony, ever since I saw Christine helping you get ready to perform my music, something you did quite well I might add."

I blinked, staring at the masked man before me. "Y-Your music? You composed Don Juan Triumphant? But I thought..."

He laughed, pulling me back down as I tried to stand, holding me close to him. "You surely were not expecting a ghost like the ones they speak of in stories... unable to be felt but only seen?" I looked up at him, struggling with the idea as he continued. "Or could it be, Madame, that you simply did not believe in the Opera Ghost?"

"I... I must admit. I had my doubts. But..." I looked at him again, my eyes wide with both wonder and fear. "Y-You're the Phantom Of the Opera?"

He nodded. "Yes. And you should know, my dear, that I love Christine more than words can express. She will not be happy if she marries that man, though she deserves him. I want you to help me win her heart as no one else can. She wanted you here; surely you would not deny her the life she truly wants?"

I shook my head, slowly relaxing as he spoke. "If it is what she truly wants, I see no reason to deny her. I-I'll do it, whatever it takes."


	12. Chapter 12

(Now back to Christine, at least for now.)

It had been about a week since Mrs. Moony's arrival, since she had confirmed our deepest fears. Now, I sat in my dressing room trying to prepare for the opening performance. I heard a knock at the door and went to open it, and there she stood, looking lovelier than I could ever remember. I beckoned her inside, speechless for a moment before I fell into her arms and started to weep. "Oh I... Mrs. Moony I know how badly you want to watch me perform, butI... I don't know if I can do this. It's like I told Raoul. The Phantom will come for me... I know it."

She held me to her, her eyes filled with all the sorrow I could tell she felt for my fear. "Christine Daae. I knew from the moment you walked through my door you were special. It's going to take a lot more than a ghost to separate you and your beloved."

I blinked, looking up at her as she spoke. "Y-You believe? I thought you were like the managers when they first came here, believed him to be a legend and nothing more."

It was then that she stood and walked to my mirror, surprising me more and more by the moment. I rose and walked to her side, knowing it wasn't like Mrs. Moony to act like this, and that was before she started to sing. "Beneath the opera house

I know he's there.

He's with you on the stage,

he's everywhere.

And when your song begins,

I always find

The Phantom Of the Opera is there

inside your mind."

"Mrs. Moony? Wh-" But she was gone, more silent than I had ever imagined she could be. But then I heard a new voice and looked at the mirror, afraid to see what I knew was true. But yes, there he stood, my Angel of Music, the man I was somehow so frightened of.

Sing once again with me

Our strange duet.

My power over you

Grows stronger yet.

You'll give your love to me

for love is blind.

The Phantom Of the Opera is now

your mastermind."

I shivered, making to run before I heard Mrs. Moony's voice again and looked around, trying to find her. "Those who have seen your face

draw back in fear;

she is the mask you wear."

As he sang back to her from wherever she was hiding, I tried again to run. "It's me you hear."

As their voices mixed, I froze and looked around again, desperate to find her, to pull her from the strange duet I had also been pulled into though the words were slightly different now. "Your/his spirit and your/his voice,

in one combined.

The Phantom Of the Opera is there

inside your mind.

Sing once again with me/him,

our/your strange duet."

As he picked up the song again, I realized. He had pulled her through the mirror to him; they were together. I had to get out of here, and I didn't care where I went. I simply fled, oblivious to where I was going until I ended up before another door and pulled it open.

(It seemed fitting that Erik and Mrs. Moony, if they were intent on torturing Christine like this, would use the Sarah Brightman and Steve Harley version of this song, if for nothing else than the effect of making her have to think about her love for him going into the performance.)


	13. Chapter 13

(Now to Mrs. Lovett for awhile, though we won't be leaving Christine in her misery for long.)

I had just finished helping Antoinette with the last rehearsal for the ballet the Phantom had written and made it back to my room when Christine burst through the door and fell at my feet sobbing. "Miss Daae?"

I didn't like her, but I still hated to see her like this. "Oh Mrs. Lovett! I... I don't know if I've ever been happier to see you than I am now! Sh-She's working with him... she's.. she's been the Phantom's accomplice the whole time. Mrs. Lovett I... I trusted her. I trusted her, a-and she... and she just..."

I lifted her into my arms, holding her close. "Shh. Easy love. You have... you have a show tonight. Can't be looking like this can you?"

She looked up at me, everything in her eyes seeming to plead, to beg me not to make her go out there. "I cannot Mrs. Lovett! Don't you see? She sang with him.. they... they're in his lair! If I go out there,-"

I reached to stroke her cheek, holding her close. "That's it. Andre and Firmin don't have to like it, nor does the rest of Paris. We're canceling this performance, and don't you say another word Christine." She made as if to speak, to protest and tell me it would never work, but I had knocked her out before she could. Don Juan Triumphant would happen, but Don Juan wouldn't triumph. Now, Nellie Lovett was making the rules, not some traitor who hid behind a mask. Not some rich man who could pay off the police. No. Just like on Fleet Street, I would make the rules and no one would break them.

I walked to the managers' office and opened the door slowly, already having prepared a lie. "Miss Daae has quite suddenly and unexpectedly lost her voice and will be unable to perform tonight." I noticed their stunned expression and raised a hand to silence them before they could protest. "But never fear. I had a solution-there is an understudy for the role of Amenta."

Andre was the first to speak, clearly frustrated with the whole ordeal. "Madame, need I remind you the Viscount-"

"will not object." I stared him down; we had merely tolerated each other the last few months, neither of us trusting the other. "Tell me something Monsieur. Do you believe our patron wants this ghost captured so much he would risk his fiancé's health? Any man worth having a woman wouldn't treat her that way."

"Madame, the Opera Ghost-," Firmin started, but I was quick to cut him off as well.

"The Opera Ghost used to visit when I first came here, up until the masquerade. Let me sing in Miss Daae's place. I'm almost certain he will attend. How could he not attend the debut of his second protege? I've watched every rehearsal; I know Don Juan Triumphant just as well as the cast knows it. I implore you my friends. End her suffering; show her she should have no fear of disappointing you... that she simply cannot do such a thing."

They watched me a little longer, clearly at a loss for words though, after a brief conference, Firmin finally spoke to me. "Inform Monsieur Ryer and Madame Giry. We'll take care of Monsieur Le Viscount."


	14. Chapter 14

I had no intention to sing in Christine's place. I rushed off to Carlotta's dressing room and smiled as I entered, seeing she had already dressed in her costume. "La Carlotta! I do believe I have found a role for you. It is quite complicated.

She looked at me, smiling brightly. "Go on."

I took a deep breath, slowly explaining my plan to her. She wasn't entirely pleased, but we both knew it was better than nothing. I walked to Christine's dressing room and slipped into her costume once the others were informed of the change. This would be arguably the best night of my life, and not even Erik or Raoul or Mrs. Moony could ruin it.

I walked onto the stage when the time came, Carlotta sitting just backstage and singing as my lips moved. Her voice was lovely; I saw that clearly for the first time. As she walked onto the stage, I sang for her, looking toward the box I knew Christine and Raoul had given Mrs. Moony. She was there, watching the performance with contempt as the first act ended.

Into the second, I realized just how well Carlotta and Piangi sounded when they sang together. I had been acting, simply pretending to side with her out of spite. But as she sang my part for me, I realized everything I had said was true. We neared the duet, and for once, I did not dread it. In fact, I would almost welcome Piangi's touch, his voice as it rose with Carlotta's.

But as the time drew closer, I sensed something had changed. I looked at Mrs. Moony's box again as Piangi performed the scene she had done with him when she came here. She was not there, but she wasn't performing either. Where had she gone?

Then, I felt it. The rope slipped around my neck as I tried to raise my hand to shield against it as Meg had taught me. I looked at my attacker as it tightened, and suddenly, what Christine had said made sense. It was not the Phantom that held the rope. Instead, there stood Mrs. Moony, not taking me back to London but rather preparing to end my tragic love story herself.


	15. Chapter 15

Carlotta was about to sing; I was supposed to be onstage. But how was I ever to get back to the stage with my rival trying to end my life? I tried to cry out, but I couldn't form words. Then, the most unexpected miracle occurred. I don't know where Antoinette came from; all I knew was that it was likely all Mrs Moony could do to release the rope before the candle in Antoinette's hand touched it and freed me. I collapsed against her, not caring that Mrs. Moony was gone in a flash as we stood there. "Always saving my life aren't you?"

She nodded, holding me a moment longer. "So it seems. But I do believe you're needed out there prima donna. But don't think I don't know you're singing for Carlotta and her for you."

I nodded, hurriedly rushing onto the stage only for Christine to come running around the corner, her voice mixing with Carlotta's as we stared each other down. "Christine, I-"

She shook her head, gently pushing me away. "I have to do this Nellie. Surely you know that."

"No. Christine, I-"

"I'll be alright." Her voice was shaking; it was all I could do to pull her back as a familiar voice filled the air. This surely was not Piangi; the accent seemed wrong, and it was simply not the same as the voice I had heard in rehearsals. I released her, letting her go and sing her part of the duet.

"When will the flames at last

consume us?" She took in a deep breath, and I walked to her side. We had realized at the same time who was playing Don Juan. It was Erik, and I wouldn't miss my chance to upstage him. I placed my hand over Christine's mouth for a moment to silence her as the music built, then took up the duet as I stared down the man I had once loved but now felt so betrayed by.

"Past the point of no return,

the final threshold.

The bridge is crossed,

so stand and watch it burn.

We've passed the point of no re-"

As he held the note, I shrieked, having looked up and seen that Mrs. Moony was back in her box. "turn!"

He stared at me, then up at her and over to Christine, moving me from where I stood between them as he went to sing to her. "Say you'll share with me

one love, one lifetime.

Lead me, save me

from my solitude.

Share each day with me,

each night, each morning.

Anywhere you go,

let me go too." I signaled to Raoul where he sat, unable to take much more of Erik's affection for Christine.

"Christine, that's all I ask of-" A shot rang out and he disappeared through a trapdoor with her as the chandelier fell toward us and the opera house was engulfed in flames. I ran to Antoinette's side as Raoul did the same, the two of us for once in agreement.

"Where did he take her," he asked.

"Monsieur le Viscount come with me! I know where they are!"

"Can I trust you?"

"You must! But remember! Keep your hand at the level of your eyes!"

As Meg was showing him how to shield against the rope I had nearly been killed by, I turned toward the ballet mistress. "I'm coming with you! I must!"

"No Mrs. Lovett.. Nellie, my friend... no! You must stay here and take care of Meg."


	16. Chapter 16

Meg frowned. "I'm going."

I nodded. "As am I." I smiled, spotting Mrs. Moony trying to flee. "And she will take us. At least if you ask her to."

Meg nodded and ran over, the two conversing briefly before they returned to me and we started down to Erik's home, easily passing the rest of his pursuers as Mrs. Moony lead us down several secret passages she had either found or been shown. Before long, we could hear Erik and Christine's voices, Raoul joining them soon after.

"Meg," I started, uneasy but knowing it had to be this way as I saw Raoul in the same situation I had been in earlier and my rage with Erik resurfaced, "I need you to stop them for me. I have to talk to Erik."

Meg gasped. "You know his name? I didn't even know that!" She ran off to stop the group, leaving Mrs. Moony and I to walk in awkward silence. I had nothing to say to her, hearing Christine speak.

"Angel of music,

you deceived me!"

I stepped closer, pulling Mrs. Moony along though she clearly didn't want to come. "He deceived both of us Christine. You know, I really did like you Erik. I might've loved you. And then you turned away from me to obsess over her."

Erik turned toward me, his eyes narrowed. "You just can't leave it be can you Mrs. Lovett? First you ruin my opera, now this?"

I scowled, stepping closer. "I actually saved your opera. And if you have any love for that woman you'll let them both go. If she wants to be with you, she will. And if she doesn't, she won't. But what you and Mrs. Moony did to her is unforgivable. Please Erik. If I was ever truly your friend, even just for a moment, let them go and I... I will stay with you. As long as you want."

The rope fell away, and he watched Christine a moment. "Christine, I love you."

She ran to Raoul, crying as she made sure he was alright and I released Mrs. Moony's wrist. For a second, it looked like she would be able to slip away, but then Christine turned on her. "I... I trusted you! I tried to be a good friend, and... and you just-"

Mrs. Moony cut her off, frowning. "I did it for you Christine. So you could be happy. I didn't think you'd be happy with Raoul. You're a singer, not a society girl."

Christine nodded. "I do enjoy singing. But I love Raoul. I expect you to respect that."

Mrs. Moony frowned. "I just... don't want you to give up your dream."

Christine nodded. "I don't want to. But I would gladly do it for Raoul. Because being with him is a different kind of dream."

I walked to Erik's side and took his hand, smiling softly. "Go on Christine. Quickly. Get yourself out of danger... and take them with you. We'll be alright."

He shook his head, pushing me away. "No Nellie. It's not you I want to join me... since Christine clearly won't."

I frowned. "Then who?"


	17. Chapter 17

(Mrs. Moony's turn again.)

As Mrs. Lovett spoke, I think we were all wondering. If he didn't want her, and Christine was going with Raoul, who could he possibly want to take with him? Of course, it all became evident as he beckoned me forward and I started to walk to him.

"Simple," he was saying. "You, Mrs. Moony. You will accompany me won't you?"

I nodded slowly, realizing he had already gathered the bag I had packed from my room in case of a situation like this. "Well I... I suppose I will. I mean, I'm supposed to be preparing to go back to London, but-"

He smiled. "Passage for two, yes? And something tells me that Nellie's life is here now. I left a considerable amount of money for you my dear; use it to buy the opera house and make it everything it was and more."

She blinked, her eyes wide with wonder. "I can't run an opera house! I could hardly run a pie shop!"

I knew this was likely to be the last time I ever saw her; it would be a shame not to get in one last insult before we parted, maybe even a compliment. "But you still ran the second best pie shop in London. Remember? You can run an opera house. I'm not going to stay and build one."

She nodded, seeming to realize the same things I had. "I know you won't. I almost wish you would though. It's not going to be the same without you trying to best me."

I laughed, realizing maybe we could end on a good note. "I'll still send Christine letters to check up on you. You'll never be free of me."

She nodded. "Run along then. We'll make it seem you two just... vanished."

I nodded, letting Erik lead me through another set of passages and onto a ship, though not the one Raoul had intended me to take. "Wh-Where are you taking me?"

He smiled. "Coney Island. We can't return to London my dear; people might expect you to go there. In America, we'll be safe. No one will know either of us. It's a fresh start."

I nodded, relaxing slowly as he spoke. "Okay. But I... I will return to Paris one day. I want to see Christine again. And who knows? Mrs. Lovett might actually be a decent person."

He smiled. "You're the Phantom's accomplice my dear. It would seem a shame if you were never to return to Paris."


End file.
